layers_of_fear_movie_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Layers of Fear (Movie Version)
Layers of Fear is an upcoming psychological horror film series loosely based on the 2016 video game franchise of the same name by Bloober Team and Aspyr. The films followed to Alexander M. Caldwell a protaganist character created for the films, he was worked and who witnessed the ambitious young painter Abraham G. Bennings (The Artist) and the pianist wife Melanie Adelaide Baker (The Wife) as a model of the using the painting and her daughter is Lilith Baker Bennings (The Baby). Films Layers of Fear Layers of Fear: The Inheritance Characters Main Characters * Alexander "Alex: M. Cladwell (The Protagonist)- Alex is a protagonist and friend of Abraham Bennings is a painter artist were returns home from a court hearing. After briefly exploring his empty house, he goes to his workshop to start working on his "magnum opus". After he adds the first layer, he starts having hallucinations about his past encounters. * Abraham "Abram" G. Bennings (The Artist / The Painter / The Husband - Abram is the main character, He is married to the Wife is Melanie Adelaide Baker and father of the Daughter is Lilian Bennings, both of whom are also name. Newspaper clippings and letters have his real name scratched out. He suffers from visual and auditory hallucinations akin to severe schizophrenia, portrayed in diverse and macabre ways. * Melanie Adelaide Baker (The Artist's Wife / The Pianist/ The Wife) - Melanie is the Abraham's spouse, the Lilian's mother and the primary antagonist. She appears several times before she is actually encountered. According to newspaper clippings and other items, Melanie was in a department store when it caught fire. She survived, though horribly disfigured. * Lilith "Lily" Baker Bennings (The Artist's Daughter/The Daughter) - Lily was also the original name only is the child of Abraham Bennings (The Painter) and Melanie Baker (The Wife). The protagonist can find drawings and markings on the wall with crayon made by the child throughout the mainly and the Inheritance. She became a central role in his downfall and becomes a protagonist. * Timothy "Tony" C. Cladwell (The Protagonist's Uncle) '''- Tony is the Alexander's uncle and Lilian's best friend and relationship. * '''Franklin "Frank" H. Kirstein (Emy's Husband) - Frank is the Melanie's older sister-in law and Emy's husband. * Emiliy "Emy" B. Kirstein (The Pianist's Sister/Frank's Wife) - Emy is the Melanie's older sister and Frankin's wife and Elena, and Caroline's daughter and Nick son. * Elaine "Elena" Faith B. Kirstein (The Artist's Uncle/Frank and Emy's Daughter) - Elena is the Abraham's uncle in law and became as a female painter, artist, pianist and journalist. She heroine the volunteered as the medical staff to serve of the American Red Cross was arrive in Pusan, South Korea (Republic of Korea) to serve in Korean War in 1950 to 1953 for sending American and United Nations combat forces in Korean Peninsula to helping South Korean troops against the communist troops in North Korea, People's Republic of China and Soviet Union. She failed by the masterpiece was taken of all painters by the Chinese Red Army during the Third Battle of Seoul in 1951 in Seoul, South Korea and not burned by the communist was take on painting workshops on delaying museum in Shanghai, China. She left in Seoul with Karl was retreated of two American Red Cross members and went to Daejeon, South Korea as the military base on ROK US and UN. She rage was alone inside the camp was meltdown and emptied canvass was burned in the outside was looking them the soldiers, nursers and Red Cross staff was ill feels and taking care to Karl was stop the anger was held to struggled by the Chinese Communist troops was taken in Seoul. After the Korean War, The Korean Peninsula was the military stalemate was war is over to Division in Korea on the North (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) and South (Republic of Korea) of two countries as the signed by Korean Armistice Agreement in Panmunjom on July 27, 1953. She left in Seoul, South Korea with the partnership Karl was leaving in this country and went back to the United States in October 1953 and welcome home in Bakersfield, California. * Christopher "Carey" F. Hartmann (Elena's Partner) - Karl is the Elena's girlfriend and worked as the doctor in the hospital. He served as the medical doctor was serve of the American Red Cross on the outbreak in Korean War in 1950 to 1954. * Catherine and Floyd Baker (Melanie's Parent/The Pianist's Parent) - Catherine and Floyd Baker is the parents of Melanie Adelaide Baker and now deceased both dying for by drowning on sinking cruse ships in Atlantic Ocean in the 1890s by cause of fire. Category:Layers of Fear Category:Layers of Fear (Movie Version)